ffxiv_german_lorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Elezen
thumb|center|400px thumb|center|600px Historischer Background Gemäß ihren eigenen Erzählungen sind die Elezen die Ureinwohner Eorzea's, haben es ihre Heimat genannt bereits seit der ersten Astral Ära - ein Erbe auf das sie bis zum heutigen Tage stolz sind. In diesen längst vergangenen Tagen lebten sie ein idyllisches Leben an enormen fruchtbaren Ebenen. Aber als ihre angestammten Ländereien von den Hyuran überrannt wurden, die in großer Zahl migriert sind, wurden sie bis an die Außenbereiche des Landes gedräng. Wieder und wieder führten sie blutige Kriege gegen ihre Hyuranischen Invasoren. Im Laufe der Zeit jedoch näherten sich die zwei Rassen an und kamen zu einer einvernehmlichen Verständigung und leben seitdem bis heute in einer harmonischen Koexistenz. In den zahlreichen Generationen seit dem Untergang von Gelmorra hat der Wald der Einkehr große Teile der antiken Stadt zurückerobert. Um an die verborgenen Geheimnisse dieser Zivilisation zu gelangen, muss man daher oft ein wenig graben. Die Gegend um Issom-Har ist bekannt dafür, eine Vielzahl gelmorrischer Artefakte - wie Münzen oder Tonscherben - zu beherbergen, die sich in Wurzeln riesiger Bäume verfangen. Diese Relikte vergangener Tage sidn für die meisten Leute wertlos. Auch in der Nähe von den Tausend Löchern von Toto-Rak sind Bauwerke aus der Zeit der unterirdischen Stadt Gelmorras erhalten. Sie sollen eingerissen werden, auch um die lästigen Geister, die in den Bauwerken hausen, zu vertreiben und ein Stück des Waldes zurückzugewinnen. Die unterirdische Grabanlage wurde ursprünglich von den Bewohnern der Höhlenstadt Gelmorra angelegt, doch auch nach der Staatsgründung Gridanias weiter verwendet. Einst war es ein Ort, an dem die Toten in Frieden ruhen konnten, doch nun haben sich dort finstere Kultisten – die Jünger Dalamuds – eingenistet. Um das zerstörerische Werk Dalamuds zu vollenden, wollen sie mächtige Wesen aus dem Nichts beschwören. Tief im Inneren der Überreste von Issom-Har, die aus dem Zeitalter der unterirdischen Stadt Gelmorra stammen, liegt ein gewaltiges, unerforschtes Labyrinth. Die zahlreichen Geistererscheinungen gaben dem tiefen Gewölbe seinen Namen: Palast der Toten. Es wird von einem mächtigen Bannkreis abgeriegelt und wer einmal seinen Fuß hineingesetzt hat, ist nicht mehr Herr über seine gewohnten Kräfte. Doch dem nicht genug. Im Inneren herrschen unberechenbare Mächte, die die Orientierung unmöglich machen. Sprache Obwohl die Elezen die Allgemeinsprache angenommen haben um die Kommunikation mit ihren Hyuranischen Verbündeten zu ermöglichen, ist ihre alte Sprache weit davon entfernt eine tote Sprache zu sein. Im Gegensatz haben zahlreiche Wörter daraus ihren Weg in die geläufige Redeweise gefunden und verdienen sich so ihren Platz im alltäglichen Wortschatz anderer Völker. Aussehen Eine schmale Gestalt mit langen Gliedern waren die Elezen einst die vorherrschende Rasse auf ganz Eorzea und bis zum heutigen Tage tragen sie den Stolz in sich die Auserwählten der Götter zu sein. Sie weisen die längste Lebensspanne aller Völker auf, mit schwachen Schwankungen. Die Elezen bevorzugen stark gekürzte Kleidung, die ihre schmale Statur betont. Sogar ihre funktionale Abenteurergarderobe wurde mit einem Sinn für Mode gestaltet, bis hin zu der exquisiten Metallverzierung aus Silber die diese schmückt. Das gesteigerte ästhetische Gespür der Elezen beschränkt sich nicht nur auf Kleidung und Mode, sondern kann auch in deren zahlreichen Beiträge, in unzähligen Genres der schönen Künste, gefunden werden. Kultur Mit übergeordneter Wertschätzung von Disziplin und Ordnung über allem Anderen und einer natürlichen Vorliebe zur Organisation und umfassender Zusammenarbeit, leisteten die Elezen einen überragenden Beitrag in der Gründung der Stadtstaaten von Ishgard und Gridania. Dass diese großen Nationen noch Jahrhunderte später festen Standes stark dastehen, ist ein bemerkenswertes Zeugnis an das Elezenische Talent zur Regierung und Führung. Andererseits kann ihre Voreingenommenheit zu Historie und Tradition und die Tendenz vergangene Glorie und Pracht wieder aufleben zu lassen, sowie die Neigung zur Überheblichkeit, darin resultieren dass sie sich anderen Völkern gegenüber entfremden. Die zwei prominentesten Elezen Clans sind die naturverbundenen Waldbewohner, Erlschatten genannt, die ihre Heimat im Finsterwald gefunden haben und die einsiedlerischen Dunkelalben. Erstere haben eine lange Historie der Cooperation mit den Hyuran, haben so gemeinsam die Waldnation Gridania begründet, während der andere Clan lange Zeit andere Rassen gemieden hat, um ihren eigenen Pfad in der schattenhaften Abgeschiedenheit in den tiefen Tunneln und Cavernen Eorzea's zu folgen. Von daher bezichtigen sich die zwei Clane - Erlschatten und die Dunkelalben, gegenseitig als Verräter der eigenen Rasse und die daraus folgenden Spannungen erstrecken sich noch bis auf den heutigen Tage. ---- Erlschatten Die Vorfahren der Erlschatten wurden von den einströmenden Hyuran aus ihrer angestammten, gemäßigten Heimat verdrängt, migrierten zum Teil nach Coerthas, wo sie die Nation Ishgard etablierten und ein weiterer Teil in den Finsterwald, wo sie Gelmorra formten (der antike, unterirdische Staat vor Gridania). Es begab sich vor etwa zwölfhundert Jahren, dass eine Gruppe von Elezen sich in Coerthas niederließ, das damals bereits von den Drachen bewohnt wurde. Und in dieser friedvollen Zeit fanden die Elezen heraus dass Quelle der Macht eines hohen Drachen in seinen Augen liegt. Obwohl heutzutage "Erlschatten" typischerweise genutzt wird um sich auf diese Waldbewohner zu beziehen, teilen die Elezen aus Ishgard eine gemeinsame Abstammung. Von daher pflegen Gridania und Ishgard traditionell eine enge Beziehung, wo jede Nation der Anderen bereitwillig in Zeiten der Not, zur Hilfe kommt.350px|right 'Hauptwohngebiete' *Finsterwald (Gridania ) *Coerthas (Ishgard ) 'Physische Eigenschaften' Die Erlschatten sind fein- und langgliedrig, wo Männer und Frauen oft jeweils eine Höhe von bis zu 80 und 77 Ilms und mehr erreichen können. Mit einer Lebensspanne ein- oder zwei- Zehntel länger Englisch heißt es hier wortgemäß: With lifespans one- or two-tenths again as long as their fellow races, their physical maturity is somewhat delayed. als die anderer Rassen, ist ihre physische Reife etwas verzögert. Für Erlschatten Kinder ist es nicht unüblich in ihren frühen Teenager Jahren zu ihren Hyuranischen Freunden aufzublicken, nur um sie dann um die 20 rapide einzuholen und zu übertrumpfen. Zum Teil den langen Ohren geschuldet verfügen sie über einen weitaus schärferen Gehörsinn als der anderer Rassen, außerdem besitzen sie eine natürliche Affinität für Magie, mit großen Magiern die diesem Clan regelmäßig und in großer Zahl durchgehend durch die Zeit, entsprangen. 'Kultur' Ein nomadisches Leben über die Ebenen führend, brachten die Vorfahren der Elezen die Bogenkunst hervor um ihre Länder und das Viehbestand zu vor äußeren Bedrohungen zu schützen. Aus den Saiten ihrer Bögen wurden irgendwann Streichinstrumente entwickelt und dann nach und nach auch Lieder und Poesie hervorgebracht. Ihre langen und eleganten Glieder legten es ihnen nahe sich auch dem Tanz hinzuwenden und die unzähligen Manifestationen der Elezenischen Kunst und Kultur breiteten sich so, schnell über die umliegenden Länder und Leute. Die Elezen waren ebenso Pioniere in Sachen Mode und ihre einzigartige Gerbetechnik und exquisiten Accessoires, brachten ihnen über die Landesgrenzen hinweg, großes Ansehen ein. Außerdem sind die Elezen des Finsterwaldes dafür bekannt mit großem Erfolg Chocobos zu züchten. 'Glaube' Die Erlschatten beten Nophica, 'die Mutter' an - Schirmherrin Gridanias, während die Elezen aus Ishgard sich der Kriegsgöttin Halone verbunden fühlen. In Gridania erzählt man sich von den gewaltigen Mammuthbäumen die vereinzelt im Finsterwald stehen, die so riesig sind, dass man sie für natürlich gewachsene Säulen hält, ohne die ihnen der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen würde. Ferner steht geschrieben, die Sense der Göttin Nophica sei aus einem dieser uralten Hünen geschnitzt. Ihre Wurzeln halten den Boden zusammen und die in ihnen lebenden Geister behüten den Wald. Sollte aber auch nur einer von ihnen stürzen, drohe Chaos und Vernichtung. Deshalb lässt die Gärtnergilde regelmäßig Proben aus ihren Wurzeln nehmen. 'Namensgebung' Während Elezen vor einigen Epochen die Allgemeinsprache angenommen haben, können Reste ihrer alten Sprache immer noch in der Schreibweise und Aussprache ihrer Namen gefunden werden, was für die Wichtigkeit von Tradition für sie spricht. Sowohl die Erlschatten als auch die Dunkelalben sind stolze Stämme eines stolzen Volkes. Die Vor- und Nachnamen haben sich seit der Zeit, als sie au s dem Norden nach Eorzea gekommen sind, kaum verändert. Im Laufe der Zeitalter wurden jedoch aufgrund des bösen Blutes zwischen ihnen bestimmte Nachnamen, die eins gemeinsam verwendet wurden, von der einen oder der anderen Seite vereinnahmt. Obwohl sich Strukturen und Schreibweisen der Namen extrem ähneln und den gleichen Regeln zur Aussprache folgen, haben ein Erlschatten-Elezen und ein Dunkelalben-Elezen niemals den gleichen Nachnamen. Die Schreibweise und Aussprache ist dem Französischen sehr ähnlich. Es gibt zwar keine in Stein gemeißelten Richtlinien für männliche und weibliche Namen, aber doch ein paar hervorstechenden Eigenschaften. Männlich Männliche Namen sind üblicherweise länger, enden oft in den Silben "-oix" (ausgesprochen "o-ah"), "-aux" (ausgesprochen "oh"), oder ein stummes " t " ("mont", ausgesprochen "moan", und "geant", ausgesprochen "john"). Beispiele: * Raitmeaux * Mourechaux * Nogeloix Weiblich Im Kontrast sind weibliche Namen oft kürzer und enden regelmäßig in Verniedlichungen wie "ne", "ette", "elle" und "ie". Beispiele: * Tivionne * Elviane * Jainelette ---- Dunkelalben 350px|right Über Jahrhunderte ihr Zuhause im tiefen Wald und den Höhlen und Kavernen machend, sind die Dunkelalben die Abkömmlinge die sich von ihren Brüdern nach der Gründung Gridanias abspalteten, entschieden sich stattdessen dafür auch weiterhin in den in Stein gemeißelten Zimmern und Kammern Gelmorra's zu bleiben, oder nach neuen unterirdischen Behausungen zu suchen. Die engen Fesseln einer Regierung ablehnend hält die Mehrheit der Dunkelalben guten Abstand zu den Stadtstaaten, wo manche sogar zum Raubtum übergegangen sind um das Überleben zu sichern. Als Folge dessen, werden sie von den Bürgern Gridania's mit Verachtung und Geringschätzung betrachtet und die wenigen Dunkelalben die sich doch dazu entschieden haben ihr Zuhause in einen der Stadtstaaten zu begründen leiden nicht selten unter Diskriminierung durch die Hand ihrer eigenen Nachbarn. 'Hauptwohngebiete' *Finsterwald 'Physische Eigenschaften' Ähnlich in Größe und Statur zu ihren Erlschatten Vettern, ist das entscheidendste Merkmal der Dunkelalben ihre Hautfarbe, die nach Generationen in den unterirdischen Heimen, allmählich dunklere Töne angenommen hat. Aus den gleichen Gründen verfügen sie über einen weiter entwickelten Gehörsinn - ihre Fähigkeit die Quelle eines Geräusches mit unfehlbarer Exaktheit zu bestimmen, unbeeinträchtigt von Echos oder Nachhall, wird oftmals mit den Fähigkeiten der im Finsterwald angesiedelten, unterirdisch lebenden Fledermaus verglichen. 'Kultur' Die Gewohnheiten der unterirdischen Stadt Gelmorra werden von den Dunkelalben bis zum heutigen Tage praktiziert und gelebt, von architektonischen Fortschritten erschlossen um das Leben untertage komfortabel zu machen, bis hin zu feuchten Höhlen und mystischen Kammern, die dazu dienen den Zorn der Elemente abzuwehren. Die von den Dunkelalben hergestellten Duftkugeln - Urnen graviert mit mystischen Glyphen von großer Macht und gefüllt mit duftenden Kräutern - ist eine Kunst die ihresgleichen sucht auf der Welt. Die Küche der Dunkelalben ist berühmt für ihre Mun-Tuy Bohnen, ein Grundnahrungsmittel in den unterirdischen Tiefen, wo sie Fülle wachsen ohne vom Sonnenlicht abhängig zu sein. Dass dieses Gerichte nun als Gridanische Delikatessen angesehen werden ist ein ironische Wendung, angesichts der Geschichte dieser zwei Clans. 'Glaube' {RPI}'Legende: {RPI} = '''R'ole 'P'layer 'I'nterpretation (Rollenspielerinterpretation) Nophica ist die Göttin der Erde und die Schutzgöttin von Gridania, daher ist davon auszugehen dass auch die Dunkelalben sie anbeten, wenn auch nicht bestätigt - sprich hierzu finden sich bisher leider keine Quellen die das bestätigen oder dementieren würden! '''Namensgebung Weil sie gleicher Abstammung sind ähnliche Wurzeln in der alten Sprache teilen, gleichen sich die Namen von Dunkelalben und Erlschatten, wenngleich Jahre der Feindschaft zwischen den beiden Clans, jegliche einmal geteilte Namen, seit langem zwischen ihnen exclusiv beansprucht wurden. Bei genauerer Betrachtung zwischen Hyuran (Louis, Hilda) und Elezen (Louisoix, Hildie) können Ähnlichkeiten ihrer Vornamen oft beobachtet werden. Während einige Gelehrte dies einer allgemeinen Abstammung zuschreiben, die die zwei Rassen teilen, werden diese Theorien von den stolzen Elezen rundum abgelehntEnglisch wortgemäß: While some scholars attribute this to a common ancestry shared by the two races, such theories have been roundly dismissed by the proud Elezen.. Einige Historiker Eorzeas halten die Ähnlichkeiten der Namen für den Beweis, dass diese beiden Rassen den gleichen Ursprung haben. „Aufgeschlossene“ Historiker der Hyuran behaupten, die Elezen seien eine Bastardrasse, die sich von den Hyuran abgespaltet hätte (und nicht andersherum). Historiker der Elezen dagegen verneinen jegliche Blutsverwandschaft.Anders als im Buch Encyclopedia Eorzea übersetzt das deutsche Community Team hier anders. Männlich Beispiele: * Lousioix (Louis) * Eugenaire (Eugene) * Arthurioux (Arthur) Weiblich Beispiele: * Gwenolie (Gwen) * Hildie (Hilda) * Pimelle ---- Bekannte Persönlichkeiten *Carvallain De Gorgagne *Vorsaile Heuloix *Luciane Corne *Beatin *Aymeric De Borel *Handeloup De Daimbaux *Estinien Wyrmblood *Ser Zephirin De Valhourdin *Ser Vellguine De Bourbagne *Ser Charibert De Leusignac *Ser Grinnaux De Dzemael *Ser Adelphel De Chevraudan *Ser Paulecrain De Fanouilley *Ser Haumeric De Peulagnon *Ser Guerrique De Montrohain *Ser Hermenost De La Treaumaille *Ser Noudenet De Jaimberd *Ser Janlenoux De Courcillant *Ser Ignasse De Vesnaint *Count Edmont De Fortemps *Haurchefant Greystone *Artoirel De Fortemps *Emmanellain De Fortemps *Count Charlemend De Durendaire *Count Baurendouin De Haillenarte *Count Tarresson De Dzemael *Fourchenault Leveilleur *Louisoix Leveilleur *Coultenet Dailebaure *Urianger Augurelt *Alphinaud Leveilleur *Alisaie Leveilleur *Aulie Meulchamps *Dariustel Sompt *(Mutter)Im Englischen: Mother Miounne Miounne *Alianne Vellegrance *Ephemie Giphelmont *Briardien De Manseauguel *Liavinne Painefort *Isildaure Vellegrance *Landenel Peaumasquier *Francel De Haillenarte *Drillemont De Lasserrant *Ysayle Dangoulain (Eisherz) *Honoroit Banlardois *Firmien Vauxlointard *Gibrillont Rivaumaiche *Jantellot De Thelomaire *Marcechamp Lierresanteau *Heustienne De Vimaroix *Jehantel Fointeaume *Guydelot Thildonnet *Stephanivien De Haillenarte *Jannequinard De Durandaire Quellen *[1] - Encyclopedia Eorzea - Vol 1, S.82f. *[2] - Stammesübersicht der Elezen *[3] - Namensgebung *https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/elezen-names.php 4 - Elezen Namensgenerator *Ingame Quests/Sidequests - bspw. "Leve" Einzelnachweisliste